


Muerto

by Rouk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouk/pseuds/Rouk
Summary: [AU] CapHydra-WinterSoldierJames Buchanan Barnes, el soldado de invierno, debería saber que yo podría encontrarlo aunque se moviera millas más lejos. No sé por qué se empeñaba tanto en escapar si no hallaría más libertad que la que tenía a mi lado.Soldado estúpido.





	1. Prólogo

El soldado de invierno. James Buchanan Barnes, según había averiguado, o mejor conocido dentro de la división como el puño de hierro de HYDRA. Tengo que admitir que era impecable en táctica, en darle al blanco y en enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. También bastante hábil con su afilado cuchillo, y por demás está decir inteligentemente idiota. ¿ De verdad pensó que podía escapar? Se lo preguntaría. Aunque debería dar por hecho que no encontraría más libertad en otro lugar que no sea a mi lado.

Soldado inútil.

Lo encontré en otro país, en un pueblo de mala muerte, en un edificio abandonado de dos pisos para ser preciso , dentro de una habitación de mierda y podrida. Seguro que el colchón tirado en el suelo húmedo estaba lleno de piojos y las paredes ahuecadas siendo ocupadas por una familia entera de roedores asquerosos. El mismísimo infierno. Y él quiso escapar de las manos de HYDRA... ¿Para qué? ¿Para vivir arrastrándose de esquina a esquina?

Soldado estúpido.

La puerta de madera estaba abierta, así que no fue necesario para mí derribarla de una patada. Solo entré sin que mis pasos hicieran ruido, aguantando la respiración y silenciando mis movimientos. Lo vi acostado, mirando hacia la "ventana" que debió haber hecho con su puño de hierro contra la pared. Habrá estado muy concentrado torturándose en su cabeza, porque nada lo alertó de mi presencia a sus espaldas.

En un rápido movimiento lo inmovilicé, dejándolo con la frente apoyada en el horrible colchón y manteniendo sus brazos en su espalda con fuerza, luchando contra sus movimientos al querer escapar. Acomodé mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y me senté sobre su culo, entonces enredé mis dedos en su cabello castaño largo y jalé. Su cabeza se dobló hacia atrás al tiempo que un gemido salió de su boca. Mi piel se erizó. ¡Oh, lo que el imprudente soldado causaba en mi!

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías escapar?

Se removió pero me presioné fuerte sobre él. Una pequeña carcajada se me escapó de la boca.

-¿En serio soldado? - dije con burla.

-Púdrete - escupió con bronca.

-¿Pero qué es ese lenguaje? No es forma de hablarle al Capitán Rogers luego de estar dos años sin verlo - me referí a mi mismo. Divertido, susurré - Si que duraste bastante esta vez... - mordí su oreja, exitandome.

Pasé una mano peligrosa por su cuello mientras hablaba pegado a su mejilla izquierda.

-...Te busqué por tantas ciudades.

Inevitablemente todas las veces que el soldadito quiso escapar pasaron como imágenes frente a mis ojos. Por supuesto yo me encargué de buscarlo para llevarlo de nuevo a reprogramar. Soldado tonto. Recuerdo cómo me molestaba y me sigue molestando cuando se pone sentimental, lo odio. 

-Déjame en paz. ¿Por qué no te largas a la mierda?

Lo tomé del cabello una vez más y apreté su cabeza contra el suelo un poco excedido en fuerza.

-¡Agh! ¡S-Steve!

-Creí que teníamos un trato con ese lenguaje tan mal hablado Buchanan.

Lo dejé libre para empujarlo de nuevo, esta vez de espaldas al colchón, y sentarme más cómodo sobre su entrepierna. Me moví un poco buscando liberar calor.

No dijo nada.

-Pensé que quedamos en usarlo sólo en ocasiones especiales - 

Levanté una ceja y sonreí, pero sé que no vio la expresión de mi cara desde la nariz hacia arriba debido al casco de mi uniforme. De hecho, el vidrio negro frente a mis ojos me estaba estorbando la vista. Me los quité y sentí el frío viento que se filtraba rozar mis pestañas.

-¿Se te hacen conocidos de algún lado? - alcé los goggles que alguna vez le pertenecieron.

De pronto sentí un golpe en mi mejilla derecha que me hizo tambalear, acabando con mi cuerpo en el suelo lleno de tierra. Al instante su pierna golpeó mi estómago y en un segundo lo tenía sobre mi, impactando mi cráneo contra el cemento.

Un gemido salió de mi garganta, fue un golpe fuerte ya que me sentí mareado por unos segundos. Mi cabeza latió cuatro veces antes de que me normalizara, dispuesto a atacarlo de nuevo, pero me sentí confundido cuando lo vi sentado en el suelo a mi lado. 

¿Ya se había vuelto loco o qué? Lo ignoré, después de todo siempre fue un poco bipolar. Su personalidad era bastante inestable, y más aún cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin reprogramar. Estoy acostumbrado a ese trato de amor- odio que me ofrece. Bueno, no amor como tal porque no somos pareja. 

Entonces estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que vi el dolor y sufrimiento en sus ojos. Y por millonésima vez deseé arrancarselos, quemarlos desaparecerlos para que jamás pueda verlo de nuevo. O simplemente que vuelva a usar esos malditos goggles al igual que cada vez que lo conocía. Pero sería el peor crimen que alguien pudiese cometer en el mundo.

... Haré de cuenta que nunca dije eso.

Solo me saqué el casco y lo arrojé lejos, dejando mi rostro descubierto. Nos miramos. Aún en la misma posición... Y me permití ser observador por una última vez: Estaba más delgado, expresión cansada, y con solo mantener esta "pelea" ya se veía agitado. Distinto. Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo.

 ¿Era mucho? ¿Dos años era mucho tiempo? Definitivamente.

-No puedes escapar - afirmé - Te llevaré de regreso, te reprogramaran, volverás a trabajar en misiones para HYDRA. Eres el soldado de invierno... Debes volver a dormir.

Quedé en cuclillas frente a él, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

 -¿Por qué siempre tiene que terminar así Steve? - sus ojos estaban rotos y tristes como un charco de lluvia.  

 No quería mirarlos, así que mordí mis labios en una sonrisa y me enfoqué en su boca. Que más da. Me encanta la forma de su boca. Quería morderla hasta que sangrara y solo respirar de ella para toda la vida. Lástima que de ahí siempre salían tantas estupideces que a nadie le importaba. 

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y me incliné uniendo nuestros labios de manera ansiosa. Cálido y suave, con ese sabor que extrañé sentir. No me di cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba hasta ahora que tenía su labio inferior entre los míos, mordiendo y esperando para enredar mi lengua con la suya. 

-No creas que te dejaré escapar, solo estoy distrayendote - reí.

Soldado iluso. Yo no tengo sentimientos por él.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recuerda cómo conoció al soldado de invierno hace 50 años atrás mientras en el presente disfruta de volver a encontrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí hacer capítulos en presente y de Steve narrando en pasado cómo se conocieron. Los voy a ir subiendo intercalados para que se vea la diferencia entre la relación de antes y ahora, e ir explicando cómo fue que llegaron a ESE PUNTO DE ESTAR ENAMORADOS. O tal vez no... Tal vez solo uno de ellos se enamore(?)

Vi por primera vez al soldado de invierno cuando irrumpí en las tuberías de Hydra hace algunas décadas atrás. No es que fueran tuberías de verdad, sino que era así como los soldados de Hydra llamaban a ese lugar bajo tierra que cada base tenía. Era espeluznante, sucio, lo más bajo de la organización… Allí era donde los activos se divertían dejando salir lo más primitivo del ser humano y donde la luz no alcanzaba a penetrar.

Había muchas personas bebiendo cualquier cosa que uno pueda imaginar y que no, fumando, utilizando drogas nuevas o simplemente teniendo sexo a mitad del camino, algo totalmente innecesario si se tenía en cuenta el enorme lugar y las muchas habitaciones que alguna vez fueron celdas, laboratorios o centros de información. El aire estaba viciado por completo.

En fin, pasé de eso y fui directo al bochinche que se oía en una ex cámara de entrenamiento al fondo del lugar, en donde se dirigía la pelea clandestina de Wonn. Eran cuatro paredes agrietadas y cubiertas de moho, y el lugar no tenía más que una tenue luz que una mala conexión eléctrica sin autorizar podía proveer. La cantidad de soldados no me dejaba llegar al centro de todo, en donde una enorme jaula encerraba a los dos individuos que mantenían la pelea. 

De pronto todos se habían callado al verme.

-¡Capitan Rogers! – Wonn se había abierto paso hacia mi para rodearme con un brazo - ¿Te unes? – todos esperaban una respuesta – Tenemos nuevas incorporaciones que te van a sorprender… 

Si hay algo que jamás van a poder sacarme de la cabeza es su sonrisa divertida ya que disfrutaba cada vez que en una de sus peleas moría un soldado. 

-Sabes que paso de esto, vine a buscarte por otra cosa.

-Vamos, ¡Vamos! Hace una semana no muere ningún idiota aquí. Además quien dice que no te sorprenderás con la enorme buena nueva que acabamos de descubrir ¡¿QUE DICEN?! – preguntó y la multitud comenzó a alentar. 

No sé porqué accedí, pero luego ahí estaba yo.  
Armamos la arena. Éramos un grupo de soldados y espías valientes que quisieron probarse contra mí. Todos llevaban una pequeña distinción en los uniformes que no pudo importarme menos, excepto ese soldado con una máscara que tapaba su rostro y tenía su traje repleto de cadenas y lo que parecía ser un brazo de metal. No lo había visto antes.  
Comenzó la pelea y las bajas se dieron de a poco, hasta que el destino quiso que quede mano a mano con el sujeto de la máscara. 

Anotado en una pizarra vi de reojo el pozo de las apuestas, donde aparecía mi nombre y el de “soldado de invierno”. Al parecer habían encontrado un rival digno para mí, ya que el se llevó todas las preferencias del público.

Su velocidad, fuerza y técnica me dejaron impresionado. No podía ganar ventaja, no me dejaba ni un segundo para pensar. Me extrañé. Había algo que no era normal, sus movimientos eran distintos a los demás soldados, como si hubiese recibido un entrenamiento especial durante muchos años… Igual que yo. 

Recuerdo muy bien cada parte de esa pelea. Le doy crédito. Me sorprendió.

En un movimiento estúpido lo dejé libre, entonces él sacó un cuchillo y fue contra mi de nuevo, logrando cortarme la mejilla derecha e incrustarse el objeto en la mano. Me escapé de debajo suyo antes de que impactara su puño de hierro contra mi cara, entonces hicimos una pausa y lo miré de lejos. Se veía como un gato enojado a punto de cazar, caminando con determinación y buscando rodearme… y yo con gusto me dejaría cazar. Reí.

-¿Jugando con la presa antes de matarla? – dije y no recibí respuesta, así que alcé la mano en disculpas – Me lo decía a mi mismo.

Costó, pero cuando lo tuve sometido bajo mi cuerpo arranque la maldita máscara para mirarlo a los ojos, y me di cuenta que estas estaban sujetas por las cadenas que colgaban en su espalda. Cadenas. Entonces él era de alguien, por eso tenía el rostro cubierto y no hablaba. Un “ugh” salió de sus labios y la mordaza en su boca me confirmó lo anterior. 

Era tan caliente. Su rostro, su cuerpo y todas esas cadenas recordándole su sumisión, tenerlo debajo de mí me hizo pensar dos veces en cual sería mi próximo movimiento. 

Tenía sus manos apresadas pero el no intentaba liberarse, así que las dejé a cada lado de su cuerpo. Me saqué el casco y luego arranque la mordaza entre sus labios.

-¿Quién eres? – no contestó e intentó esquivarme la mirada, entonces tomé su cara con mi mano sana y obligué a que mirara mis ojos - ¿A quién le perteneces? 

Bajé mi guardia un segundo para mirar a Wonn y decirle que terminara la pelea, por supuesto que no iba a matarlo. Fue cuando mi espalda tocó el suelo al tiempo que una presión se instaló fría en mi garganta. El soldado me estaba ahorcando y estaba a punto de terminar con mi vida cuando lo vi tener una reacción humana: sonrió. Pero sonrió como un maldito asesino hijo de puta y psicópata, y yo casi me corro en ese instante… En realidad estaba medio inconsciente. 

Si se preguntan por qué estoy vivo, pues, el viejo Wonn paró la pelea y yo me quedé boqueando como pez fuera del agua tratando de regular mi organismo. Cabe destacar que la sala quedó en completo silencio, si bien todos habían apostado por qué ganaba el soldado de invierno, nadie se atrevía a festejar frente a mi presencia.

Cuando se separó de mi dijo algo como “jugando con la presa antes de matarla” , y creo que seré claro con respecto a los acontecimientos que vendrán luego de esto al decir que ODIO QUE ME HAGAN COMER MIS PROPIAS PALABRAS. 

Pasé semanas intentando conseguir información de él. Quería saber en donde vivía para ir a matarlo, pero sonaba como un fantasma a quien le preguntara su nombre. Había desaparecido por completo. 

Un año después, cuando me asignaron a una misión con él supe que era igual que yo. Habían experimentado con el al igual que lo hicieron conmigo, pero le inyectaron una variante del suero que yo tengo y me convierte en el soldado perfecto. Eso explicaba todo. Sus reflejos, fuerza, rapidez… era porque todas sus virtudes estaban aumentadas. 

También supe que era un Beta, es decir que servía tanto de agente como de puta... Por si a alguien le interesa el dato... 

Luego de que diéramos de baja una base al noreste de Malhr, me permití seguirlo a escondidas. Creí en varias ocasiones que me descubriría pero no fue así.

Amablemente me permití violar la privacidad de su habitación dentro de la base. Hice que se estrellara contra la pared del pequeño cuarto con una patada en su costado, cayendo sobre la tabla en la que dormía y rompiéndola con su propio peso. No dejé que se levantara, golpeé su cabeza contra el suelo hasta que sangró y su fuerza disminuyó lo suficiente como para estar por debajo de la mía. 

Tengo la memoria gravada de sus gemidos de dolor y movimientos cansados.

Tenía la intención de acabar con él, pero el ruido a distancia de pasos aproximándose no me dejó completar mi objetivo. Hui por la pequeña ventana, pero me quedé lo suficiente para ver cómo quien era su comprador entraba con una bandeja llena de comida y unas llaves en su mano (para soltar las cadenas).

El soldado se sentó en el suelo con dificultad y tambaleándose por el mareo extendió su mano hacia la comida, me era imposible ver la reacción de su rostro debido a la máscara, pero bajó la cabeza cuando recibió un grito y azote en la mano humana extendida. Hizo arcadas pero el sujeto no fue capaz de quitarle la máscara para tener un mejor acceso al oxígeno. 

Luego llegaron más personas, científicos, agentes y doctor. Le colocaron una intravenosa para nutrirlo, mientras fui testigo de la relación de poder que el otro sujeto establecía sobre el soldado al tener control total de su libertad poniendo o sacando las cadenas cuando el quisiera, o llevándole alimentos sólidos que deseaba para desecharlos frente a él.

Le pegaron y luego lo dejaron solo y sin ropa. Esa vez le llevé comida porque no podía ser culpable del suicidio de algo tan estúpidamente hermoso.


	3. Chapter 3

Siempre fui una persona solitaria por el simple hecho de no encajar en ningún lado.  Estoy acostumbrado a eso, lo disfruto. Es la parte de mi que me llevó hasta donde estoy… ¿Por qué debería odiarla o arrepentirme entonces? No hay razón para hacerlo. Aún así, si bien me considero bastante duro y frío, soy humano al fin y al cabo, y también tengo sentimientos enterrados que de vez en cuando me salen a flor de piel... 

-Te follaré toda la noche - susurré. 

Lo besé con tantas, tantas ganas. Nuestros dientes chocaron y sin embargo nos importó una mierda, solo me dediqué a meter y sacar mi lengua de su boca.

Me separé para quitar el resto de mi ropa y él hizo lo mismo en un total de cinco segundos. Quedó desnudo, dándome una perfecta vista de lo que había entre sus piernas, recordándome que tuve pensamientos tan calientes durante todo el viaje hasta este pueblo fantasma en donde estamos ahora. Pensé en todo lo que le haría al soldado cuando lo tuviese frente a mi, e imaginé todo lo que deseaba que él me hiciera. Necesitaba tanto clavarme en él. 

Nos tiramos en el colchón viejo, y lo tomé allí mismo, con toda esa mierda alrededor que tampoco pudo importarnos menos. Siseé y ahogué un gemido cuando sentí sus paredes apretarse a mi paso. 

Increíble aunque áspero. ¿Qué decir? No pensé en traer lubricante conmigo. Eso me obligó a moverme despacio como nunca lo hice antes. Besé su cuello, chupé duro y mordí. Me estaba tomando tan bien, moviéndose a mi ritmo y tocando mi cuerpo tanto como podía.

Jadeos y gemidos por todos lados. Y me volvían loco.

¡Y al carajo!

Esto. Estar entre sus brazos y piernas era lo mejor que me sucedió en mucho tiempo.

Escondí mi cabeza en su cuello mientras me concentraba en moverme dentro y fuera de él, enredándome con su cabello castaño y respirando su olor. No olía mal, tampoco a perfume, solo olía a Buck.

-M-me gust- 

Escuché su voz hablar, lo que me obligó a salir del hueco de su cuello para mirarlo inhalar aire de golpe. Mierda, sus expresiones. 

-¿Te gusta? – pregunté en el lento vaivén, esperando a que terminara la oración. Gemí bajo cuando apretó sus paredes.

-Que t-te muevas  así… me, gusta… lo q-que… 

Mordí mis labios en una sonrisa al oírlo incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente, y una sensación de total satisfacción me llenó el cuerpo. 

No sé si es normal que escuchar cada jadeo o gemido suyo me llevará a borde de la línea, era fantástico, a tal punto de que me tenía llamando a Dios y al mismísimo Satanás a cada segundo. Me hacía sentir enfermo, borracho o moribundo, no lo sé. Se sentía demasiado porque hace tanto que no sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo, hasta habían desaparecido de mis sueños. 

ENTONCES… 

Estoy acostumbrado a ser alguien duro y “sin sentimientos”, porque fui entrenado para no demostrar humanidad o debilidades, las cuales nunca tuve. Y cuento todo esto para que entiendan: jamás mi voluntad se doblegó tanto como en este momento. 

No sé qué fue con exactitud, si las reacciones que causaba el sexo en mi, sus manos en mi culo exigiendo tanto en cada embestida, o abrir mis ojos y verlo a Bucky observándome con las pupilas dilatadas, como si fuese la primera vez que me miraba. Con sus ojos moviéndose  por mi rostro, en un viaje a través de mis rasgos, analizando cada facción en detalle como cuando alguien dibuja un retrato. No lo sé. Pero temblé cuando alcancé el orgasmo y fue porque vi mi condena. 

Caí sobre él. Permanecimos un minuto de ese modo hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cadera, en un toque casi inexistente, comenzando a acariciar mis costados. Me tumbé a un lado. 

-¿Qué? – pregunté al ver que seguía observándome. 

-Nada. 

Mi voz salió ronca y exigente: 

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? 

-No … 

Dejé que acariciara mi cabello por tres segundos y luego me hice a un lado.

-Estás distinto - dijo - Tu cabello, la barba. No lo sé... Te ves bien, sin embargo.

Giré mi rostro hacia él. La última vez que nos vimos yo llevaba el cabello corto y el rostro sin barba. En realidad siempre fue así, pero los últimos años parecieron un infierno. Tal vez ahora podría volver a cortarme el cabello y rasurarme la barba. No le comenté nada. 

-Siempre me veo bien - mostré una sonrisa socarrona. 

-Ya... 

\- Tu estas igual de caliente, podría follarte todos los días durante los siguientes... Mil años. Independientemente de tu personalidad, digo, tú o el soldado o el sargento, me los follaría a todos. Ojalá fuesen trillizos. 

Intenté molestarlo sin conseguirlo, porque él solo se limitó a observar el techo y a tocar su cabello en una auto-caricia.

Reí con algo de maldad y le tome la cara con una mano, hundiendo mis dedos en sus mejillas hasta que se quejó. Me acerqué para besarlo húmedo y con profundidad, metiendo mi lengua en su boca tanto como pude, dejando mi saliva fluir y apretando nuestros labios y dientes fuerte. Se removió para apartarme y lo logró, pero no pudo evitar que yo mordiera su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Que asco. Eres una mierda. 

Se sentó enojado y me dio la espalda.

-Siempre tienes que lastimarme de alguna manera.

-Que exagerado. 

-¿Exagerado? Tu no sabes vivir sin lastimar a alguien. 

-Que sensible - repliqué intentando fastidiarlo de nuevo- Te enojas luego de mostrarte tan feliz mientras teníamos sexo.

Lo oí tragar saliva y aguantar la respiración. Cuando se giró tenía un semblante serio.

-Es el único momento en el que no te comportas como un idiota hijo de puta. 

Sonreí.

-¿Qué? - escupió.

-A ti te gusta que te folle y yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todos los días durante los próximos diez mil años. Que bien nos complementamos.

-¿Diez mil?

Me acerqué a él, puse ambos brazos sobre sus hombros y besé su frente. 

-Ya ves por qué nos entendemos tan bien - lo besé lento.

Acaricié sus hombros y cuello, entreteniendome con una pequeña cicatriz que allí había. La besé también.

-Intentaste quitarme la vida.

-¿Mh?

-La cicatriz - aclaró.

-¿Lo recuerdas? 

-Quisiste matarme.

Sonreí.

Tomé sus manos y las arrastré por mi torso hasta que me hizo suspirar.

-Lo intenté.


End file.
